ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Bishop
Lucas Bishop was a Mutant whowasborn in a Sentinel controlled facility , located in Sheepshead, Brooklyn, in the distant future. The "M" over Bishop's right eye is a brand used in the future to mark powered individuals for quick physical identification. He was raised in a crumbling apocalyptic society that spawned from the ramifications of what was known as the Summer's Rebellion, which was an uprising where the Inhumans and Humans of that time joined forces to battle the Sentinels. As a child, Bishop was taken in by a man named Witness LeBeau. Later, Bishop and his sister, were taken away from LeBeau by their grandmother. The grandmother then raised them secretly inside concentration camps in Brooklyn and Nevada. Bishop learned of the heroic legacy of Xavier and his X-Men from his grandmother. Her dying request was that Bishop protect his sister at all costs, and to live up to the X-Men of legend. It wasn't long afterward that the Rebellion ended, freeing the mutants from their camps. Bishop and his sister were still only children, so they resorted to underhanded tactics such as thievery to survive in the cruel post-rebellion society. They were eventually stumbled upon by a blind war veteran named, Hancock. Hancock felt a deep sense of compassion towards the young mutants. He took them in and raised them as best as he could. The Exhumes were a group of mutants who had extremely anti-human philosophies. Bishop deeply admired the Exhumes, until they took his sister hostage and discovered that Hancock was murdered in cold blood. Later when the XSE rescued his sister, he knew that they were the group he should admire and eventually join. Bishop later rose through the ranks of the XSE, becoming a commanding officer. While on a mission to destroy a nest of vampire mutants known as Emplates, Shard was seriously injured. Distraught, Bishop had nowhere to turn except for the imprisoned Witness. He asked for Witness' help but was told that he would only save Shard and that Bishop must work for him for one year. He agreed. Witness then transferred Shard's being into a holographic matrix which saved her life. This agreement with Witness lead to Bishop leaving the XSE for an extended period of time. What Bishop did for Witness and the nature of the missions are unknown. Eventually, Bishop was reinstated as Chief Commanding Officer for the XSE team, "Omega Squad" . At the ruins of the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Bishop and the Omega Squad captured and imprisoned a serial killer, and former XSE member, Trevor Fitzroy. While on this mission, BIshop stumbles upon an old recording of Jean Grey, which claimed that the X-Men were betrayed and destroyed from the inside. Later, Bishop confronts Witness concerning the information. His former master gives him an evasive responses, making Bishop suspect that Witness was more involved with the destruction of the X-Men than just an observer. Powers and Abilities * Energy Absorption: Bishop can absorb most types of energy, including magic and psychic, directed toward him. The nature of his powers makes it difficult to damage him with energy-based attacks, while also enabling him to work well with any energy-using teammates. Bishop can also store absorbed energy within his personal reserves, whereupon the energy increases his strength, speed, stamina and recuperative abilities, as well as affording him a measure of invulnerability. The upper limits of his ability to enhance his own physical abilities with absorbed energy is not exactly known but is well into the level of being super human. He is learning to use his energy to temporarily increase his physical attributes in a manner similar to Sebastian Shaw and Agent Zero. This power is passive, allowing Bishop to absorb energy at all times. ** Concussive Blasts: He can re-channel the absorbed energy through his body for bio-kinetic concussive blasts or in the same form that was absorbed but with twice the force/power, including Storm's weather effects. This re-channeled energy is apparently able to damage beings normally immune to their own powers. * Accelerated Healing * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Stamina * Enhanced Endurance: His powers reduce the need for sleep, food, drinking, body evacuations, and oxygen. * Near-Invulnerability * Energy Resistance: During the Civil War: X-Men story arc, Cyclops is controlled by another mutant to use his powers at their full magnitude to attack Bishop. Bishop attempted to absorb the incredible blast for a short time before he reached his limit and was forced to expel the energy into the air in a blast that would have killed everyone in the area. Other durability feats include Bishop preventing the X-Men's death at the hands of one of the most powerful beings in history, Onslaught, by absorbing a blast of an incredible amount of psionic energy aimed at killing them all. Plus taking and giving back two-fold a blast from the powerful mutant Mr. M. * Cybernetic Arm: After Bishop lost an arm, he resorted to breaking into Forge's laboratory to find a replacement. According to the sign which identified the cybernetic arm that was stolen by Bishop, it is a "nuclear-powered battle-ready arm". All of the capabilities have not yet been revealed at this time, however Bishop has been shown to be able to release two clawed tendrils from the arm which he used to ensnare and strangle Cable. The arm had been modified to include Forge's time travel technology allowing Bishop to time-jump. Judging from the nature of the arm, not to mention its nuclear power source it is likely to have a considerable amount of superhuman strength, as well as, perhaps, abilities not yet revealed. Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Enhanced Category:Gifted Category:Mercenaries Category:Soldiers Category:X-Men Category:Mutants